Hearts, Stiches, And Lots of Kisses
by SocialClassHouse
Summary: Summary: Sakura meets Hidan, and automatically falls in love. But soon, she is  caught between, the Akatsuki, and Hidan's life. One shocking twist catches  her, in her own tracks. And soon, that may cost her, her very own life. Lemon Warning!
1. Chapter 1

**Hearts, Stiches, And Lots of Kisses**

**Same Story, had to delete the original one! Sorry!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"How can I love him? I only met him once, and that was an accident…" I wondered walking in own. I was by myself, and that's when I rammed into something hard like a rock. I fell back and rubbed my head.<p>

"Hey watch where you're going, bitch!" a deep, husky voice shouted. I stood up, and looked down.

"I'm so sorry, sir." I said beginning to walk passed him. Out of no-where he grabbed my arm, and pulled me back to him.

"Hold up. It's Hidan, got that, bitch?" He asked forcing me to look straight in his eyes. I stood and starred in shock.

"Hidan? Um…" I began to ask why he had silver hair, then I paused t study him more.

"What? Go on you little ass, ask me your fucking question." He urged me to ask. But I couldn't. I was tongue tied in my own words… I was trying to figure out why he had silver hair, violet eyes, and most of all, why he was shirtless.

"Um… It's nothing… I'm Sakura Haruno" I said, holding my hand out to shake.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't care." He said, begging to walk off. "Later Bitch." He said walking past me. I snapped, and ran after him, pounding his head in like a water melon. "Ow! You fucking bitch!" He yelled, as blood ran down his head.

"Don't call me a bitch." I said, partly annoyed. He got up, walked over to me, and hugged me. I starred in shock as he laughed while hugging me.

"I like you bitch. Your pretty neat-" I said backing off, then he formed some hand signs, and instantly I was tied up. "-And too easy." He said, picking me up, and carrying me off. Soon, we stopped by a few trees. He pulled out a backpack, and dug out his Akatsuki uniform.

X

When we got to a cave, he formed more hand signs, and walked in. He placed me on a couch, and walked into a room. A few minutes later, a man with red hair walked by.

"Who's this?" He asked, walking up to me. Soon Hidan came back out.

"Hey ass, get away from her, she's mine."

"Oh, I see. You went out and captured you a whore!" He said laughing. I snapped again, and broke loose of rope. "Oh shit!" he screamed, and I pounded him into a bloody pulp.

"Hey, Sakura calm down. He was just kidding." Hidan said, stepping back. I stared at him with devilish eyes, and he laughed amused. "Yup, you are my favorite." He said walking off. That's when a man, with black hair walked in, I knew him from anywhere.

"Itachi." I said plainly.

"Ah, Sakura, so nice to see you, what brings you here?" He asked, as I tackled him to ground. I was soon over powered, as he slammed me up against the wall. My arms pinned to the wall like glue, and my head hurt like hell.

"Ow." I said trying to break free. Itachi had me squished against the wall and him. He began to lean in close to my face, when Hidan came around the corner.

"Itachi, you son of a bitch! Put my partner down!" He yelled out, as Itachi ignored him. Soon his lips were nearly touching mine, Hidan ran up and grabbed Itachi by his hair, and threw him back. Itachi fell back, and I was being hugged by Hidan. "I told you, you ass. She's my partner. Go act gay with Kisame!" Hidan yelled, as I blushed so red I felt like my cheeks where on fire.

I giggled, and walked with Hidan as he told me who was in the Akatsuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this is a short chapter. I'll make the next one longer! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Sorry that i haven't uploaded in who knows how long, but um... Yeah, I'm back, and this is just a quickly done thing. Just an FYI:**

- I have the individual Akatsuki P.O.V

- This is rated M for later chapters

- This will soon go to Regular P.O.V (I just dont know when)

- Each Chapter will be a new P.O.V.

- If I owned NarutoI would make the Akatsuki a Yaoi organization, and Sakura a whore just for the hell of it, and it would mostly be about the Akatsuki :D Woot!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hidan P.O.V<strong>_

'That Pink haired bitch is pretty neat... If she had enough Chakura to bash my head in like a water mellon, who knows what would happen if you truley pissed her off...' I shuddered at the thought. "Hey, Bitch!" I called, the Pinket looked up at me.

"What?" She asked pissed off.

"Oi, Shit, your pissy aren't you?"

"No, I'm just pissed off, b/c YOU took me, and YOU keep calling me a bitch and YOU wont wear a DAMN SHIRT!"

"Damn, your pissed. Ah well, you'll get over it." I said propping my feet up on the coffie table in front of me. "Do me a favor, bitch, and hand me the fucking remote." I said leaning back.

"Nope," She said picking the remote up, and placing it between her breasts.

"Don't think that'll stop me, bitch. I've done crazier shit than just reaching in some Bitches breast to get something." I said giving her a small wink. She began to turn red at the thought.

"Y- You Sick PERV!" She yelled, scooting away from me. I grabbed her wrist, and pulled her towards me.

"Hand me the remote, bitch. or I'll use force" I said motioning the action of getting the remote. I enjoyed this, her actions, and reactions, were quite entertaining.

"Quit doing that!" She said, and I looked at her puzzled.

"Doing what?" I asked confused.

"Licking your lips like your going to rape me!" She said trying to scoot away.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked when Kakuzu finally look at me.

"Sakura, What Hidan is doing, is just a natural habit when he's in a deep thought..." He said as he went back to reading his news.

"Since when does the mindless, empty headed, dumb ass, think, or even have thoughts?" Asked glairing at me.

"Oi, oi oi! I'm not stupid if that what your calling me!"

"I prove my point..." She said smirking. I felt my face heat up, and Kakuzu happen to be starring.

"What the fuck are you looking at. Kakuzu?" He just starred, and began to laugh. "Whats so fucking funny?"

"Can you not see your face?" He cried, "Your blushing!"

"What? No I'm not you dumb ass, fuck you!" My face heated up even more.

"Oh please, now your just an idiot..." the pinket said, looking of the side.

"Hey, I thought i told you to give me the remote." I said reaching to grab it.

"Wha- Hey! Don't You-!"

"Give me the fucking remote!"

"You perv! Get off!"

"I will when you give me the damn remote!"

"I said, Get off you pervert! Gah!" She screamed, as we both fell. By instinct, i automatically brought her close to me, and pulling her in, and on top of me. Bad move. As soon as I hit the floor, I realized, what I did, and what this looked like. My right hand was on her ass, my left arm was propping me up. Her hands were to the sides of my torso, and her lips were locked on to mine. We pulled away, my hand still on her ass.

"Oh shit..." I said, and she turned strawberry red.

* * *

><p><strong>! XXXX3333 Yesss, Yesss! This will do just fine... *-*<strong>

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha! Lets see what happens here ;P**

**Hidan: BITCH!  
>Sakura: Asshole!<br>****Kakuzu: *Luaghing to hard to even care*  
>Me: Hahaha!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu P.O.V<strong>

" Holy-!" I yelled, throwing the newspaper to the side, the pink haired girl was red as could be, and as for Hidan, pinker that i've seen him, even when he was drunk. "H- Hidan!" I yelled as Itachi came walking in. Itachi took one look at Hidan and Sakura, and looked at me.

"..." He only starred.

"What?" I asked, laughing a little hard. "You should have been here when it happened!"

"Kakuzu, I thought you taught Hidan, not to rape the new people... we ended that AFTER Hidan showed up." Itachi said in a dull tone.

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled, becoming even redder.

"Anyways, you two might wanna get up soon, because if Leader see's y'all, you know what he'll do Hidan" Itachi said with a wink. Hidan turned red. 'Wait... Hidan has never done that, and Itachi's done that many times to Hidan, what gives?'

"Ah, fu-... Fu- uck you, Itachi. Thats how I lost my virginity, I don't want to be reminded of it." Hidan said, 'What? A stutter in his cussing? Whats going on, Hidan isn't right, right now.' I thought becoming skeptical.

"Itachi," Sakura began, "When you said, 'if leader see's y'all, you know what he'll do,' What do you mean?" Sakura asked, looking adoribly questionable. 'Wow, wow, wow, wait, adorably? Where the hell did that come from?' Itachi looked at her, a wide grin across his face, and eyes sneaky.

"You'll see, Sakura... You'll see..." He said walking out of the room.

"Itachi!" Hidan yelled, his voice fluctuating, 'something isn't right here. Hidan is acting like an idiot.' Right after Itachi left,- "Speak of the fucking Devil, and he shall appear!" Hidan spat. Pein walked in, his eyes wide, and hungry. "Oh shit..." Hidan said looking off the side, Sakura still confused.

"What's going on in here, Kakuzu? There was a loud crash, and Itachi told me it involved our new member, and Hidan. Did you teach Hidan not to rape the new member properly?" Pein said, smirking evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short quick chapter, I think Hidan, and Sakura are about to get raped, so sonce IDK yet, a Lemon Yaoi warning IF I decide to do it. so...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I have decided to NOT i repeat NOT the lemon yaoi thing, so your safe. :3**

**Oh and, Itachi had a reason for telling Leader, Read and you'll see why. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pein P.O.V<strong>

"Well, Kakuzu? Answer me." I demanded, sizing up the two on the floor. I motioned for the to get up, and the Pinkett flushed, red as a rose.

"Well, um..." She began, but Hidan covered her mouth.

"Leader, what fuck are you going to do?" He asked, he seemed to be a little nervous, his cheeks pinkish red, and he wasn't making any eye. I know why... i smiled devilishly.

"Well, Hidan this is the second time you have been in trouble, and since you already know whats coming I guess if you have any god you can pray to them right now, becuase your head will be goi-"

"Yeah, yeah, on your damn mantel." He began to mumble some words under his breath. I walked up to him, and wrapped my arms around his waste. He stopped, and starred at me. "What the hell?" he asked starring at me wide eye'd.

"Sakura, follow me to my office please." I said as I picked Hidan up and walked to my office. She followed me, one step behind. "Bye, Kakuzu." I said walking through a door leading into the kitchen.

"Have fun Sakura" Kakuzu said in a boring town. I stopped, and turned to see him out of the corner of my eye.  
>"Oh and Kakuzu," I began, he looked up at me with bored eyes, "have a sense of humor, a <em>good<em> sense of humor."

* * *

><p>In my office, Sakura took a seat and watched as I sat Hidan on my desk. "I dont want to make a big mess, but I'll have to take the sacrafice."<p>

"Mess?" she asked looking at me confussed.

"Too bad I ain't gonna be around to watch this bitch get the shit beat out of her." Hidan said leaning back.

"Your only choices are, one, head on my mantel for a week, or keep your head, and eat shit from Zetsu for three days." He stopped and thought about the second choice. He shuddered at the thought.

"I'll go with the Mantel." He said in discust.

"What do you mean? Mantel? You can't cut off his head with out killing him." She stated worried.

"Oh watch this then." Hidan said, smirking. I pulled out a thin wire, and rapped it around my hands once. "Ready Lead- Eh! Ke! Ehh-kuh!" Tightening the cord around his neck, it slowly pierced the skin of his neck. His nails clawed at the wire, and blood ran down his chest.

"Wh- What are you doing?" She screamed, she jumped up, but Hidan put his hand in front of him, and stopped her. He smiled as if saying 'it's alright' but her eyes teared up.

"Sa-Keh-Ruh, i- kuh! Ehh-h-h!" He was cut of short, as the wire finally cut through his neck. "F-u-c-k!"

"Hm... Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" I looked at her as his head rolled of on the floor.

"Wh- wha-..." She cried, her eyes still horrified by the seen. She looked at the head, it seemed lifeless as a doll. I walked up to his head, and kicked him in the mouth.

"Quit acting Hidan, your scaring her." I said closing my eyes in annoyance.

"Ow, fuck that hurt!" He screamed. I picked up his head by his hair, and studied it carefully. "Hey, hey, hey! That hurts like hell! Put me down you asswipe!" he screamed, I smiled.

"Gladly." I said, as i dropped him.

"Ass fucker!" He screamed, "That fucking hurts!" I walked over and picked him up again.

"Then stop complaining. And I thought you would like pain."

"Only when its a major pain, not small things like these, dumbass!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, when we sat down to eat, I went to check on Sakura. I knocked on her door... no responce. "Hm?" I herd a slight mumble on the other side.<p>

"G~ wa~y..." I opened the door, to find her laying on the floor. She took one look at me and rolled under her bed.. well Hidan's bed, but hers for now.

"Come now, Hidan's Immortal, and I'm sure if you get to eat you'll feel better." I said getting on my knees to talk to her.

"No..." I reached under the bed to pull her out.

"Ow!" She bit me. "Come on! Get out so you can eat!"

"Why should I?"

" Because if you don't I'll... Tell them how gruesome cutting his head off was, and how you were scared to see it happen." She stared at me, and soon made her way out.

"Fine..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ayo! Next chapter coming soon, on Saturday!<br>My Final thoughts-**

**Chu Chu Meow~3**


	5. Chapter 5

**FIST OFF- I'm terribly sorry! DX I didn't expect this to happen! I was going to update, but some crazy shit came up, and so I had to postpone the update~ Damn it... okay, well anyways, Here is the new updated chapter~**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura P.O.V<strong>

****'Damn it, Leader is smart... A smart ass...' I thought, 'It's going to be hard, to build a plan to get out of here...' My mind soared through my thoughts, building a way of escape. He looked back at me, as he led the way to the kitchen. I blinked, and glared at him. He stopped, and turned to face me. "What." I asked, a little sheepishly. In one move, he slammed me against the wall, and choked me. "GH-" He leaned in, and whispered in my ear.

"Now you listen to me, Sakura..." His voice was scary, filled with lust, and evil. "I am the leader, of this Organization. I don't care who you are, where your from, or what happen to you in the past. I can care less about you, and most of all I can care less if you were dying. Now I'll make it clear to you now, disrespect me again, and you will be punished. If you turn on the Akatsuki, you will be killed. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded. My heart pounded in my chest.

'What the hell, how did he now?' I asked as he leaned in more, 'W- WAIT, WHAT THE-' he kissed me. My eyes widen in shock, as he did so. I tried to push away, but he was too strong. After a minute or two, he pulled away. I couldn't speak.

"Let's go, Sakura." He turned, and walked down the hall, turning the corner, leaving me to look though my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>-LE GASP- Part of the Plot~3333 :3 SORRY, FOR THE SHORTES CHAPTER IN THE DAMN WORLD, but I'm tired, and I n33d to warm up on this shit, again ^^;; So,<br>CHU CHU MEOW MOTHER FUCKERS! **


	6. Chapter 6

**FIST OFF- I'm terribly sorry! DX I didn't expect this to happen! I was going to update, but some crazy shit came up, and so I had to postpone the update~ Damn it... okay, well anyways, Here is the new updated chapter~**

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu<strong>

****It's been a week. And the only person that Sakura has interacted with is Hidan. She doesn't do much. She just, sits and listens to him bable on about Jashin. She is always looking at the ground, and when Leader-Sama speaks, she pays full attention to him. In the meetings she seems to be ashamed to look up. I do suspect this to be a common affect of taking her by force. Though I do not believe, how ever, that it is a normal thing. She seems to be acting worse than usual today. She is sitting in a corner, bowing her head as if praying. She seems to be in a deep train of thought. I do believe in my mind, it would be okay to go ask and see if she's alright. Thought, how ever, I am not that kind. But why do I feel like, I care so much?

**Hidan**

I sat back, lounging on the couch. For some odd reason I kept getting an earry feeling that something was wrong. That girl in the corner never looked up. She seemed so lonely. Jashin, what am I saying? I'm not getting attached to her am I? I mean, she's only been her for a week, and now look at me. Like a puppy, just drawn to her, like she has some kind of treat. What is going on?

I turned my head to look at her. I began to open my mouth, but while doing so, Kakuzu did the same. We then both stopped and looked at each other. I knew that look he was giving me. He knew it too. I nodded, and stood up. As I walked towards her, she didn't even bother looking up. It was as if she was asleep. I crouched down, and examined her.

Nudging her slightly, I took a better look at her. She was asleep. I looked at Kakuzu, with a little confusion. As if he could read my eyes, he looked at the time. It was only about ten'o'clock. Why is she sleeping? She was usually the first one up. I shrugged it off, and began to pick her up. As I picked her up, I noticed something. Not only noticed, but I also smelt something particularly different about her. I flashed Kakuzu a look again. This time it was a sharp look, telling him that something was up. He seem to stiffen up a bit. I know for a fact that Sakura has been spending a lot of time with leader. I'm not sure why though. I didn't spend much time with him, when I was new to the Akatsuki. Anyways, as her hanging around Leader, is probably the new smell on her. But this was different. I knew this smell before. I gave Kakuzu one last glance, before turning away.

I began to walk to walk towards the hallway, heading to my room. It was where she had always stayed, and slept. Though we never slept together; she'd keep her side, and me being a 'gentle man' I slept on mine with a shirt and pajama pants on. She wore a small night gown, and some short pajama pants. I'll have to admit she did look pretty cute in that. Speaking of which she seemed to be in her original clothing. Did she stay up all night? What was she afraid of? She stays in my room with me, she shouldn't be afraid of anything.

Just as I got to the hall, the door behind me, opened. The silence was broken for once, as Leader-Shit came walking in. He looked at him, then walked towards me. I turned to see him, as he looked at her. He reached a hand out moving some hair off of her cheek. I stepped back, moving her away from him. He looked at me, and then held his arms out. I shook my head, and turned to continue walking to my room. He put a hand on my shoulder, and I stopped. I looked back at him, with a cold glare, and soon continued to walk to my room. He didn't mess with me from then on. He simply turned and walked to his as I reached my room door. I opened it up, and walked in.

_Looking at the room, it was kind of a mess. Some old plates, and cups set on the dresser. Those were some reminders of when she would bring in something she cooked. We'd sit in here, and she'd listen to me preach about Lord Jashing. I guess to be honest only one week can have an impact on ya'. Anyways, in the corner of the room, she sorted out clothes. Hers in the corner, and mine next to it. I guess you could say that it was a neat mess._ The bed wasn't made up. I didn't usually make up my bed, but she usually did. I noticed the past couple nights, she hasn't made it. I think she might have been with...leader...?

As I put her on the bed, I closed the window curtains, and shut the blinds. I made sure it was nice and dark in here, so she could sleep. I turned to face her again, and thought for a moment. 'Leader wanted me to give her to him. Why? She stays in my room. Not only that, if I leave her in here, he's probably going to come back. He'll probably take her.' I began to bite my lip. 'I should stay in here with her. It might be safer.' I thought. I walked to the door, and locked it. Then I took my shirt off, and socks. After getting her tucked in, I crawled on top of the bed. Though I wasn't feeling tired, I laid next to her. Watching her.

"..." I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. She just looked too peaceful. She didn't snore. She didn't stir. She was peaceful, and calm. She was quiet, and looked so beauti- Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait... What am I saying? Jashin, Lord please tell me, I'm not falling for her.

I laid on my back, looking at the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, so there we go FIANLLY, and I'm so very, terribly, horribly, sorry. I don't mean to be so fucking/ late of updating! I never ment to be. Somethings got caught up, and I forgot. So, I'm sorry. Tomarrow, I'll writ another chapter, and maybe one or two through out the week. Though I am currious, what do ya'll think of it so far? Just asking. Please review :3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY. I know, I have a large time period of not updating the chapters. I promise this'll get better. DX BUT HEY! IT'S SUMMER TIME, I'M FUCKING HAPPY. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura <strong>

I woke up..in...Bed?

Startled slightly, I sat up quickly, my heart pounding. I looked around, everything seeming to be a blur. My head was spinning, and hurt like hell. What happened last nigh- What the fu- HIDAN.  
>I looked at him, his eyes locked to mine. I don't know what happened, but I have a good guess.<p>

"Well, Good afternoon." He said with a sly smirk. "I see your finally awake!" He yawned, and stretched. He was playing a game, but what was it? I know he was hiding something.

"..." He rubbed my eyes, and blinked a few times. I laid back down and turned my back to him, wanting this dizziness to stop. I felt nauseous, and ill. 'Ugh...' I rolled through my thoughts, 'what time is it...? why am I in bed with Hidan- hold on-!' I lifted the covers, and looked down. I was still in my clothes, thank God.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He growled lightly, and folded his arms, "If you think I did anything to ya' in your sleep, you are way fucking off!" He looked to the side, clenching his teeth, "I guess I have to explain what happen, but you better not fall back to sleep on me." He turned to me, and closed his legs. I laid there, starring at the ceiling.

"Go ahead..." I said in a dead monotone voice, "also... yell again, and I make a way to kill the immortal." I warned with a hint of growling in annoyance. He seemed to suddenly quiet down.

"Sorry, sorry." He hissed, "But I saved your ass from Leader-whore." He snickered at the last part. I sat up quickly, and turned to him. I swayed slightly, falling towards him, but caught my balance. I held my head, and hissed in pain. "Damn... your not feeling good are you? And also, last night, you didn't come in here. Where were you?" He was so damn curious.

"One question at a time.." I muttered, head hanging low. "No I'm not feeling good... I was hiding last night, away from everyone else... Leader wanted to have a 'talk' with me..." I whimpered a little, but fought back my emotions. I still held my head in my hands for a while, trying to get the aching to stop.

"Look at me..." Hidan stated calmly. Was he...caring about me? I think he's actually caring about me. I look up curiously, and to my surprise, he had placed his hand to my forehead. "Your burning up... Why were you hiding from people, and what 'talk' did he want with you?" He emphasized the 'talk' part like me. Was he... analyzing this? Okay, maybe he's not a hollow, on track, mindless ape. Maybe he did have something in that big head of his. Or maybe he was just being weird, but in all respect, I think... he cares about me...

"I was told to... Leader wanted to discuss my progress in the Akatsuki, and other business, but that's only between me and Leader-Sama." Hidan nodded, and looked at the door. "..." Looking too, I noticed it was turning, but only to a given degree. Then it was being shaken slightly. Someone was at the door. A loud banging sound came from it, and a growl.

"Who the fuck is there?" Hidan yelled, and then the door lock broke. Leader came slamming into the room, his eyes clouded by rage. "Leader-!" Hidan began to blow his top, but Leader-Sama grabbed his neck, and slammed him to the wall. "Fuck-!" Hidan cursed, and gripped his arm.

"Sakura, I want you to go to my office. Now." Leader ordered, and I nodded. I herd a large cracking sound from Hidan's neck, and I glanced over. Blood was running down the corner of his lips, and stained his teeth. He looked at me with cold hard eyes, almost like glaring. He then looked over at his scythe, then back to me. I knew what he was gesturing. I was wanting to but then I remembered what Leader told me. _'turn against the akatsuki, and i won't hesitate to kill you.' _

I gave him a pitied look and walked out.

**Hidan**

****She left. After I asked her to hand me my fucking scythe, she just.. Left. I glared at Leader-bitch and choked. He continued to crush my neck, and leaned in to whisper something in my ear. "If you continue to stick your nose in others business, one might say 'curiosity _killed _the cat.'" He let pulled me from the wall, and shoved me to the bed. Looking at my scythe, he put his hand out, pulling it towards him. When he finally had it in his hands, he snapped it.

I held my neck where marks began to form. My eyes widen when he broke my weapon like child's play, and I charged at him. "You son of a bitch!" I growled, going to punch him. He simply looked at me with dead like eyes, and slapped me. Damn, he can fucking slap. I fell off to the fucking side, and nearly impaled my face into the broken shaft of my scythe - though that doesn't mean I didn't get hurt. The fucking shaft rammed threw my diaphragm.

"Remember what I said Hidan. It just might save you in the long run." He muttered, leaving the room. I stayed on my hands and knees, realizing what the fuck just happened. My eyes felt strained, my chest fucking hurt, and my neck - dear Jashine-Sama, if only this was a ritual, I'd enjoy it but it's not - it felt as if I had my head cut off and shoved up my ass. (The only reason I know that, is because of Kakuzu, that damn bastard.)

"Fuck- you-" I choked, falling to my side with a loud thump. Where the fuck was Kakuzu? He would have herd by now!

* * *

><p><strong>And done. Again, sorry for leaving you guys hanging. I got really really busy with school and shit. But now I'm back and it's summer time. Really really really really late updates are the worst. (Believe me I know.. (Damn you Hussie for making me wait so long for updates) and with that, my mind is back) <strong>

**Thank you for reviewing and encouraging me to continue. I really appreciate it. ^^''' **

**SOO,**

**What happen to Kakuzu? What is going on with Sakura and Leader? What will happen with Hidan? (Don't say he'll die, =.= he's immortal and fucking sexy) **

**FIND OUT LATER, WHEN I FEEL LIKE UPDATING! XD **


End file.
